


Raceplay: White on Indian (dot) Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on indian (dot) female, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Indian (dot) Compilation

When Indian Princess Sita Devi asked her father the king for permission to bathe in the river, he assumed she meant the river at the back of the palace, which was far from the view of any one but her female hand maidens. The river was considered sacred to the goddess Parvati in the Hindu tradition, and was thought to have rejuvenating prospects and help in the finding of a good husband. As Sita had shown no interest in any of the Indian Brahman suitors he had arranged for her, the king, superstitious as ever, hoped this would turn his luck around.

As far as Sita was concerned, this was partially true. She would actually be washing in a smaller outlet that jutted out of the river and around the side of the palace, and in full view of the nearby British Embassy. Sita figured her father would be far too distracted by the totally coincidental boost in relations with Great Britain to pay too much attention to his daughter’s bathing habits.

And if she felt like inviting some of the British officers manning the Embassy to join her and her handmaidens in her bath?

Well that was just something else daddy didn’t need to know, wasn’t it…

____

 

When Dr. Connie Mahajan’s parents moved to America from India, they like most Indian parents pushed their only daughter to be the best. Connie, for her part, always tried to live up to her parent’s expectations, entering medical school at age 16 and even marrying the Indian husband they had arranged for her. Her husband wasn’t exactly the man she would have picked for herself, especially since he was lacking in some, how one might say, “departments,” but he was the father to her three children and had always been faithful. Granted, in the nearly all white suburb they had moved to there wouldn’t exactly be many women who found Mr. Mahajan attractive in the first place, but that was besides the point…

So when Connie’s private practice began to lose patients to the new corporate hospital that had opened on the other side of town, you can imagine her distress. Her private practice was her crowning achievement, the symbol of everything her parents had worked so hard for and pushed her to achieve!

Inspiration as to how to save her practice wouldn’t come to Connie until the day came for her clinic’s annual community outreach program, where Connie would provide free physicals for the underprivileged athletes at the local lily-white Le Blanc High School. As Connie fondled the white student athlete’s testicles as apart of their check-up, looking for “hemorrhoids” as usual, an idea sprang to her. Connie had felt up a lot of hefty Caucasian ball sacks giving out physicals in her time as a doctor, and therefore was well acquainted with the large sexual organs of the species known as the Aryan White Male. More than a few times the students had even sprang sizeable erections in the shapely Indian milfs hands, and even though she would be highly embarrassed to admit it, Connie had given “relief” to many of those young white studs, usually with her hands, and, on a few special occasions, her mouth.

From here came the ultimate promotional opportunity! If white men had such a high amount of sexual energy, then clearly they needed someone to check up regularly on their sexual health and well being! Connie began to offer free monthly “sexual health” checkups to the few white male clients she still had, and, before she knew it, word of mouth had spread from one side of town to the other about the Indian doctor’s new method of medicine! It wasn’t long before the new mega-hospital went out of business, and Connie’s practice had more white customers (and white cocks) than it knew what to do with!

Always the enterprising type, Connie began to expand her practice, bringing in more and more Indian female doctors to take on the increasing workload (and cockload). Before the year was over Connie had won the Nobel Prize in Medicine for her work in Aryan Male sexual health, and by the end of the decade it became a rite of passage for young white men to get their first sexual health checkup at one of of Dr. Mahajan’s clinics, which had spread across the country!

As for her husband? He couldn’t have been prouder! And besides, their three new daughters since Connie started her new medicinal technique were clear examples of his own sexual prowess, right? The fact that all three of them had extremely light skin and blue and green eyes just had to be a coincidence!…Right!?!?!?

____

She knew when the white men knocked out her indian boyfriend and tore off her clothes, she should have felt violated. After all, this was a rape! But all it took was one look at their hard white cocks for her to know, deep within her desi genetic code, that she needed to get knocked up with one of these aryan men’s babies tonight…

____

When Louis Lancaster came of age and finally was allowed to accompany his father, the head commander of the British East India Company, on his business trips to India, he was ecstatic to visit the exotic land he had read so much about.

A month into his journey, however, he was starting to get a little peeved. He guessed what he heard his mates snicker about in the pub about this country really was true, these mud people had no shame. He couldn’t seem to walk anywhere without some brown woman throwing herself at him. Just the other day, he went up to an older Indian mother to ask directions to the market, thinking he’d be safe as she was with her husband and two daughters. To his shock, the bhabhi just opened up her sari and bared everything to the young blonde haired boy.

Louis could only sigh as he unbuckled his pants. At least the monsoon season had ended, he figured, and his clothes would be unmuddied on the ground. Louis was getting a little exhausted with fucking Indian women nearly all day, but he figured it was his patriotic duty to accommodate the local customs of his empire’s conquered people. As the Indian milf laid down, spread her legs, and spread her cunt beckoning the young Caucasian stud to mount her, her daughters looked on with intense curiosity, while her husband just shuffled his feet looking dejected, attempting to hide both his shame and arousal (admittedly this wasn’t hard, as his penis barely passed the two inches). He had heard of the beating his cousin had gotten at the hands of British soldiers when he had tried to intervene on his wife’s dalliances with them, and as a true pathetic Indian man, he wanted no trouble.

Louis had to admit as he was plowing the fertile brown and pink field of the woman’s sex with his prodigious European plow, that for all he complained about inseminating Indian women day in and day out, in the moment he always enjoyed it. With each thrust into the women, and for each moan of pleasure he received in return, he felt like a true implement of his empire, a weapon of colonization wrought in flesh. He grunted and released a voluminous load of white soldiers into the sacred Hindu temple of her womb, re-buttoned his pants, and tipped his hat to the woman and her daughters. A block away, Louis palmed his face. He had forgotten to get those directions he had wanted in the first place.

Just another day in the life of a white man in the empire…

____

When British soldier William Bunting told his comrades he planned to “snag the royal jewels,” during the final storming of the Mughal palace during the final conquest of India in the suppression of the Rebellion of 1857, they naturally thought he meant literal stones. However, what William had in mind was much softer in nature. Outraged as many of his country men were at the reports of Indian rebels both raping captive British women and murdering in cold blood injured British soldiers, he had his own plans for revenge.

Bahadur Shah Zafar, who would soon be the last of the Muslim Mughal despots to rule over Hindu India, had just taken a new young wife, his fifth, the Hindu Nila Panjadi. He had taken her to reinforce Muslim dominance over the pathetic Hindu men of India, but it turned out he had become quite fond of her and was known to dote over her greatly in public. So naturally, William’s own plan was to rape her in front of him revenge.

So after slaughtering his way through the Indian palace as a member of his unit’s avant-garde, he finally made it to the Emperor’s chambers. Surprisingly for him, as soon as he threw open the doors covered in rebel blood, Nila practically threw herself at him, while the old and decrepit Emperor could only sit in the corner. She peppered his body with kisses while in a state of near-dress, thanking the white man for finally saving her from the pathetic Muslim man who had forced her into marriage, who as it turned out was just as impotent as the Hindu men he had hoped to dominate by taking her as a bride.

William could only smirk as he took off his blood stained clothes. Bahadur could only moan in anger as Nila bathed William in the quarter’s bath, delicately cleansing each inch of his ivory body, until she finally reached his thick European shaft, which her delicate Indian fingers coaxed into its full might. She then led him to the chambers bed, while fury burned in the Emperor’s eyes. As William took her from behind, he was surprised to find the Indian nymph was a virgin, the old Emperor being too weak to even consummate his own marriage. It mattered not however, as her curry cunt soon moistened greatly so as to better take his conquering Aryan blade. By the time his fellow soldiers caught up to their ubermensch brother in arms, he was already planting his fourth conquering load deep within her indonigger pussy, while the Emperor was too decimated to even muster the strength to cover his eyes…

____

Raj was concerned when his wife began seeing a white yoga instructor for personal one-on-one lessons. Of course, he had no concerns to his wife’s faithfulness (he knew she loved him, right?), but rather was concerned about how authentic of yoga lessons she could be getting from a white man.

His wife, however, was nothing if not supremely confident in her teacher’s skills. After introducing her to the spiritually enlightening world of fully nude yoga last week, he had began to introduce her to new forms of tantric yoga that she felt really opened op her third eye, as well as a number of other orifices. It was almost like her Caucasian teacher wielded a divine lightning bolt of inspiration, which whenever it penetrated her opened up her mind to any number of new and exciting possibilities. This week he was going to show her a new pose that increases probabilities of conception. As Raj had been unable to put a baby inside her, it looked like she was going to have a new light skinned, blue eyed daughter to look forward to in the future, all thanks to the spiritual magic of her White Yogi…

____

Panchali had dressed up in the wedding gown she had used to marry her little dicked Indian husband for the amusement of her white lover. But seeing his hard white dick as he laid on her wedding bed, she could only smirk as she took it off, knowing she wouldn’t need it.

What she didn’t expect, however, was that she would have to use it to wipe her lover’s superior cum off her body and wring it into her mouth. It was a family heirloom from her mother, but she figured this was a much better use for it…

______

 

Aashirya probably should have known better than to proposition that white British officer, but she was desperate. While still a virgin, Aashi had been getting by on the mean streets of Calcutta by offering her mouth to her new colonial overlords, having found them to be much more generous with their money than their brown counterparts. After all, what true and kind white man wouldn’t want to help out a little dark red skinned orphan in need?

Of course, some wanted to help her in, how you might say, much different ways than others. Such as one generous white man who decided not only to give her three square meals and a roof over her head, and all the babies her little curry womb could bear. And that was to say nothing of the first class voyage to England he bought her, complete with all the white sailor sperm and urine she could drink…

It all started off simply enough, she lead the man back to her usually back alley way, and right as she began to fellate him, he knocked her out cold and leashed her! While this may seem like an awfully rude beginning to a genuine love story, the white man soon began to take quite good care of his new little fuckdoll. Why, he even put a pillow under her head before taking her virginity! Now isn’t that thoughtful?

He did much more than that of course, as he took his time to make sure she was well knocked up before he sent her back to his estate in England with his other new “acquisitions.” He did this rather formally and routinely in the true English fashion, waking her up each morning with a warm golden stream of piss directly on her face to both rouse her gently and remind her she was marked territory, before he went to the task of mounting her and roughly marking her womb with his seed to begin her day. This breeding continued throughout the day until the wee hours of the night, when Aashi would collapse in exhaustion, often in unspoken awe of the unlimited colonial energies of the white man. By the time she got on the boat, she was at least three months pregnant with her first child.

The white gentleman did this as he did not trust the sailors not to touch his property while he was a way, and while he couldn’t blame them, he did want to make sure her progeny was in fact his…

Now Aashi spends her days on her Master’s English estate truly as happy as can be, constantly popping out babies for her master. The males are typically sold away unless one presents desirable feminine characteristics, while all her daughters share the same fate she does in their happy English Colonial Home…

______

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran used her dildos to fantasize about all her white co-workers and to get away from her impotent husband’s tiny currydick.

Connie Maheswaran used her mom’s dildos to fantasize about all of her white friend’s dicks at school.

Clearly, the white worshiping whore doesn’t fall far from the tree…

_____


End file.
